


[한국어 번역] Too Generous

by biwanobi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Time, Idiots in Love, M/M, obiviously crowley is pride and aziraphale is prejudice fight me, oh yeah tv spoilers, title and other fragments come from Pride and Prejudice, what happened after the scene when they were waiting for the bus, which murdered me by the way
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biwanobi/pseuds/biwanobi
Summary: 정류장에서 버스를 기다리던 장면 이후 크롤리의 집에 간 아지라파엘과 크롤리에게는 무슨 일이 있었을까.





	[한국어 번역] Too Generous

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Too Generous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060903) by [rfsmiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rfsmiley/pseuds/rfsmiley). 



_괜찮으면 우리 집에서 지내도 돼_

아지라파엘은 실제로 지옥과 그 보다 더한 것을 직면했었지만, 크롤리가 손가락을 튕겨 문을 여는 것을 보며 이 조심스러운 초대보다 두려움과 궁금증을 유발하는 것은 없을 것이라고 생각했다. 그 순간, 그는 어떻게 반응해야 할지 알지 못했다. 오, 물론 그는 크롤리의 플랫에 몇 번은 술을 마시기 위해서, 한 번은 오페라에 가기 전 그를 만나기 위해서 와본 적이 있었지만 크롤리는 항상 경계심을 늦추지 않았다. 문은 잠겨있었고, 서랍은 닫혀 있었으며 개인적이라고 여겨질 만한 모든 것들은 감춰둔 상태였다. 절대로 _우리 집에서 지내도 돼_ 라던가, _나와 함께 있어 줘_ 라던가, _머물러 줘_ 라는 말은 없었다.

하지만 오늘 밤, 그는 문을 여는 순간 만신창이가 된 공간을 볼 수 있었다. 카펫과 문지방은 무언가 검고 끈적거리는 것들로 엉망이었다. 좀 더 말해보자면, 모든 문들은 열려 있었다. 한 방은 복도로까지 넘칠정도로 행성과 성운들의 그림이 그려진 매끄러운 종이들로 가득 차 있었고, 다른 방에서는 파릇파릇하고 높이 자란 식물들이 무성한 진정한 에덴이 보였다. 그 방을 지나, 또 다른 복도를 따라 내려가면 그곳엔 조각상¹이- _오, 맙소사_

아지라파엘은 눈을 깜빡였다. 잠깐동안 그는 자신이 환상을 보고 있는 것인지, 아니면 의도치않게 사소한 기적을 행한 것인지 의문이 들었다. 하지만 아니었다. 그것은 가구의 일부분이었다. 크롤리는 아주 짧게 조각상에 눈길을 주고는 주방을 향해 스쳐지나갔다.(하지만 천사는 그의 귀 끝부분이 붉게 물든 것을 알아챘다.)

“술 한 잔 할래?” 그가 대수롭지 않다는 듯 물었다.

“오, 나, 난 그래선 안 될 것 같아.” 아직도 조각상에 정신이 팔린 아지라파엘이 대답했다. _설마 크롤리는 이걸 매일 보는 건가?_

“그래선 안 된다고 할 때는 이미 지났어, 천사” 악마가 건조하게 말했다. “뭘 원해 ?”

신이시여, 그가 저 질문에 대답할 수 있을 리가 없었다.

“제발 크레이프라고는 하지마,” 크롤리가 그를 바라보며 느릿느릿 말했다. “하나도 없단 말이야, 어쩌면 아침엔 같이-”

“아냐, 음, 그게 나는,” 아지라파엘이 초조하게 말했다. _아침엔_ 이라는 단어가 그의 안에서 수많은 감정들을 불러일으키고 있었다. 그 짧은 사이 수많은 시간이 흐른 것만 같았다.

“그래, 알았어.” 악마는 이상하다는 듯이 답했다.

“그래.” 악마의 말을 똑같이 반복하며 아지라파엘은 크롤리가 방안으로 들어오자 정신이 혼미해지는 것을 느꼈다. 그는 미소를 지으려고 노력하며 덧붙였다. “미, 미안해. 오늘 좀 피곤한 것 같아.”

“그럴만 하지, 힘든 밤이었잖아.”

_밤_ 이라는 단어는 _아침엔_ 이라는 말과 똑같은 효과를 발휘했다. “아,” 아지라파엘이 말했다. “그렇지.”

“물론, 침대는 네가 써도 좋아.” 크롤리가 돌아서더니 흰 가죽 소파 뒤에 손가락을 두드리며 말했다.

“오,” 아지라파엘은 침실 문을 바라보았다. “오, 나는...”

그리고 긴, 기묘한 침묵이 이어졌다. 크롤리는 그의 목과 뺨에 피가 쏠리는 것을 느끼며 천사에게서 멀어졌다. 얼마나 인간스러운지, 그는 이러한 사소한 반응을 놀라울 정도로 조절할 수가 없었다.

“두 사람이 충분히 누울 수 있는 크기일 거라고 생각하는데.” 그가 가볍게 말했다.

크롤리는 그대로 완전히 멈춰버렸다. 아지라파엘의 맥박이 빨라졌다. 열기와 수치심, 그리고 이름 모를 욕망이 그를 무너뜨리고 있었다. _실수했어, 실수야_ 무언가가 그의 귓가에 속삭였다. _실수-_

악마가 천천히, 너무나도 천천히 돌아서며 선글라스를 벗었다. 아지라파엘은 길쭉한 동공의 노란 눈을 마주하며 침을 삼켰다. 그리고는 그 깊은 곳에서 타오르는 불꽃에 저도 모르게 한 발짝 뒤로 물러났다. 하지만 소용없었다. 악마는 이미 그를 향해 특유의 흐느적거리는 움직임으로 다가오고 있었고, 그는 마치 뱀 앞에 놓인 쥐처럼 무력했다.

“나는 단지,” 뱀이 사냥감에 접근하듯이 그에게 다가오자 그는 허둥지둥 말을 꺼냈다.

“들었어.” 크롤리의 목소리는 한층 더 낮아져 있었다.

“그런 뜻이-”

“당연히 아니었겠지.” 아주 어둡고 부드러운 목소리로 크롤리가 대답했고, 아지라파엘은 견딜 수가 없었다.

악마가 멈췄다. 그들은 이제 끼어들 틈조차 없이 가까웠다. 아지라파엘은 도망치고 싶었지만, 갈 곳이 없었다.

악마는 손을 들어올렸고, 곧 손가락이 천사의 입술에 닿았다.

이는 긴 생에서 그에게 일어났던 일들 중 가장 은밀한 것이었다. 그는 감히 숨도 쉴 수 없었다. 감히 시선을 돌릴 수도 없었다. 지금 이 순간, 그는 자신이 무얼 원하는 지조차 알지 못했다.

“난 항상,” 크롤리의 목소리가 거칠어져 있었다. 그는 말을 멈추고선, 그가 할 말이 무엇이든지 간에 아지라파엘의 반응을 차마 보지 못하겠다는 듯 눈을 감았다. 천사는 기다렸다. 숨을 쉴 수가 없었다.

악마의 턱에 경련이 일었다. 짧지만 길었던 몇 분 동안, 그것은 방 안에서 움직이는 유일한 것이었다.

“한 마디,” 그는 끝내 눈을 감은 채 내뱉었다. 목소리가 살짝 갈라져 있었다. “네가 한 마디만 하면, 아무 일도 없었던 걸로 할 수 있어. 다시는 꺼내지 않을 거고, 우리는 절대 그런 적 없었던 것처럼, 그렇게-”

그의 목소리에서 느껴지는, 실제로 존재하는 고통을 아지라파엘은 견딜 수가 없었다. 아지라파엘은 그의 손을 잡고 너무나도 익숙하지만 많은 면에서 전혀 알지 못하는 그의 손가락에, 관절에 입을 맞췄다. “크롤리” 그는 마치 기도하는 것처럼 절박하게 그의 살결에 대고 말했다. “다시 한번 물어봐 줘.”

악마의 눈이 깜빡 떠졌다.

“내가 뭘 원하는지.” 아지라파엘이 미약하게 속삭였다. “나는 더 이상- 너는 알아야 해, 분명 알고 있겠지만-”

하지만 그의 말은 끝맺어지지 못했다. 크롤리가 난폭하게 입을 맞추며 아지라파엘의 등이 소파에 닿도록 그의 몸을 돌리고는, 온 무게를 실어 그곳에 그를 고정시켰기에. 크롤리에게서는 연기와 어떤 낯선 향신료, 그리고 그들이 런던으로 오는 길에 나눠 마신 싸구려 와인 맛이 났다. 아지라파엘은 놀라서 ‘끽-’과 다를 바 없는 소리를 내었고 크롤리는 그 소리에 낮게 신음했다.-그의 몸은 떨리고 있었다-아지라파엘의 손이 악마의 팔을 스치듯 지나가자 크롤리는 천사의 코트를 더 세게 움켜쥐었다. 그리고 그들은 키스하고, 또 키스했다. 신이시여, 그 긴 세월 내내 이랬을 수도 있었는데.

“알기나 해?” 크롤리가 살짝 입술을 떼고 맹렬하게 물었다. “내가 얼마나 _오랫동안_ ,” 그리고선 다시 천사의 입술을 향해 돌진했고, 아지라파엘은 다시 한번 그 낯선 향신료의 맛을 느낄 수 있었다. _신이시여_ , 그에게 지금보다 더 전설 속 로토파고이족²이 이해되는 순간은 없었다.

“알아, 알고 있어.” 그가 헐떡이며 대답했다. “천 년 동안이잖아.” 그러자 악마는 높고 격렬하게 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

“겨우 천 년?” 악마가 말했다. “ _그랬으면 좋겠네_.” 아지라파엘의 목과 턱에 닿은 그의 입술이 마치 불에 타는 듯이 뜨거웠다. “하지만 _너는_ \- ”

“80년,” 아지라파엘은 언제나 정직한 편이었다.

그의 가슴께에서 움직이던 손이 멈췄다. “ _80년이라고_ ,” 크롤리가 다시 확인 받는 것처럼 반복했다.

“1941년,” 크롤리가 그의 위에서 움직이고 있는 탓에 아지라파엘의 말이 드문드문 끊기며 터져나왔다. “폭탄,” 그는 가차없이 소파에 짓눌러진 상태로 헐떡이며 말을 이었다. “책.”

악마는 아직도 믿기지가 않는다는 듯이 다시 한번 웃었다. “그제서야 알았구나,” 그는 문장을 마무리 짓지 않고 질문으로 남겨두었다.

“내가 널 사랑한다는 걸.” 아지라파엘은 겨우 속삭였을 뿐이지만, 그에 대한 보상은 충분했다. 그 다음에 다가온 입맞춤은 전혀 난폭하지 않았고, 천천히, 아주 천천히 이어졌다.

“널 위해서라면,” 악마는 천사와 입술을 맞닿은 채 나직이 말했다. “이 넓은 세상에 있는 모든 책들을 지켜줄 수 있어.”

아지라파엘의 손 끝이 크롤리의 셔츠 사이로 보이는 가슴털에 가볍게 닿았다. 그는 그제서야 깨달았다. 그는 크롤리가 그가 상상할 수 있는 모든 옷을 입은 것을 보았지만,-천상의 로브, 낡은 갑옷, 중세시대의 부푼 소매와 딱 붙는 레깅스, 그리고 빅토리아 시대 외투까지-그 아래엔 천사 그 자신처럼 살과 뼈, 그리고 권능으로만 이루어진 존재가 있으리라곤 단 한번도 진지하게 생각해본 적이 없었다. 오, 소용이 없었다. 그는 그런 생각을 할 정신이 없었다. 그의 두뇌는 현재 그런 일을 할 만한 상태가 아니었다. (이것은 아마 크롤리가 아직도 그에게 키스하고 있고, 정확히는 멈춘 적이 없다는 사실 때문일지도 몰랐다.)

“난, 나는,” 그는 항의를 하려고 했으나, 그 순간 크롤리의 불규칙한 목소리가 들려왔다.

“ _제발_ 마음을 바꾸지 말아줘.”

“그게 무슨 소리야?” 아지라파엘은 충격적이라는 듯이 되물었지만, 크롤리는 정말로 상처를 받은 것처럼 들렸고, 그것은 아지라파엘에게 자신의 목소리를 떠올리게 했다. _친구? 우린 친구가 아냐- 다 끝났어-_

“맙소사,” 그가 크롤리의 얼굴을 두 손으로 감싸며 속삭였다. “My dear- 미안해, 내가 정말 미안해,” 크롤리가 그를 바라보았고, 긴 속눈썹 사이로 교활하고 샛노란 빛이 비스듬이 새어나왔다.

“보상해줘.” 그가 나지막히 요구했다.

깃털처럼 가벼운 손길이 아지라파엘의 가슴을 훑어 내렸고, 천사는 문득 자신의 조끼가 열리고 있는 중인 데다가 셔츠는 완전히 벗겨지기 일보직전이라는 사실을 깨달았다. 그는 언제 이렇게 된 것인지 도무지 알 수가 없었다. 정말이지, 뱀은 솜씨가 _아주_ 좋았다.

“노력해볼게.” 그가 약속했고, 크롤리가 이번엔 한 손가락으로 그의 입술을 만지며 조용히 시키자 눈을 감았다.

손길은 곧 사라졌다. 아지라파엘은 악마가 손가락을 튕기는 것에 맞춰 눈을 떴다. 그들을 둘러싼 방이 변하기 시작했고, 무채색의 램프와 크고 날개처럼 새하얀 침대를 제외하고는 아무것도 남아있지 않았다. 천사와 악마 모두 침대를 쳐다보았다. 순간, 앞으로 일어날 일에 대한 깨달음이 천사를 파도처럼 휩쓸고 지나갔고, 그는 떨면서 침대 가장자리에 주저 앉았다.

그의 옆자리가 크롤리의 무게로 인해 밑으로 가라앉았다. 그들의 손가락이 한데 서로 얽혔다.

“Yes?” 크롤리가 조심스럽게 입을 열었다.

“Oh, my dear,” 아지라파엘은 목이 메였다. “ _Yes._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> 1) 크롤리의 집에 있는 조각상은 바로 이것  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BfNWiUCFBN1/
> 
> 2) 로토파고이족  
> 그리스 신화에 등장하는 로토스를 먹는 부족. 로토스를 먹으면 모든 근심과 걱정을 잊게 된다고 한다.


End file.
